Chances
by vegeta666999
Summary: Well There might be some parts where it's off but that will be fixed...R&R if you like. the rating is just to be on the safe side. this has shounen-ai right now and is DBZ/GW/Digimon will eventually go into more.


Tonight Heero was going to die

Disclaimer: don't own, please don't sue.

Tonight Heero was going to die! Wufei fumed as he went in search of the baka yaro.

He found him sitting on a rock. He was silently contemplating what had possessed him to hurt Duo. The only thing the braided beauty had done was trying to kiss him, while he was on his laptop. Low and behold what did Heero do? He shuddered remembering the look in Duo's eyes as he hit him.

As he hit him he remembered watching the small glimmer of happiness turn to a cloudy sadness. A sadness he had caused, his mind reminded him.

"Yuy! You unworthy, dishonorable, immoral..." pause, "Ah. Uncouth, Onna!" he yelled trying to clarify the anger shading his mind. 

Heero just took it in not sparing even a glance at the other pilot. "Is he all right?" Heero whispered. 

"No he's not all right! He tries to express his happiness over the fact that the war is over, and decides to show a little affection for you, outside your room! And, What do you do? You shatter his bubble of happiness before he even has a chance to breathe. You make me sick Heero 

Yuy!" Wufei continued venting his outrage at the pilot in front of him.

"Argh.... Kakarot, Pay attention!" Vegeta yelled at his larger mate.

Goku just smiled seductively at Vegeta winking then turning and shaking his tail at him. Vegeta was instantly hard at the sight of the tail shaking in front of him. His own tail reacted by uncurling and swishing to and fro. 

"Awe Vegeta. You know it's hard to concentrate where you are concerned." Goku sashayed up to Vegeta and kissed him on the nose. Giggling when the prince of all Saiya-Jins sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are incorrigible at times you know." Goku just laughed some more. "I'm being serious Kakarot."

"So am I." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and stroked the base of his tail, causing Vegeta to shudder, and if at all possible get a little thicker. "Lets go home, Vegeta." Goku whispered sexily in his ear. Vegeta could only shake his head in the affirmative.

Sigh. Matt wished he would just look his way, only once. He just needed to see his face. Oh Tai, why do you do this to me? I know you could never feel the same as I do. I know you can't feel me watching you. "Yamato! Are you paying more attention to me or to the back of Taichi's head?" The teacher spoke loudly causing some of the other students to snicker. Matt turned bright red at the humiliation the teacher was putting him through. 

"I'm sorry. Son-san. I will pay more attention to you." Matt said standing and bowing to his teacher. Embarrassed, at having to admit he had been staring at Tai. 

Son-san, or rather Gohan, smiled he knew Matt had a crush on Tai. He also knew he had embarrassed him but he had to keep him focused on the class or he wouldn't pass.

Gohan didn't notice Tai turn to look at Matt.

Matt had his head in his arms so he missed the startled glance from Tai. He was at a complete loss. 'Why had Matt be watching him? Maybe somewhere deep inside Matt liked him, maybe more then friends...Get real Tai. Matt was probably just staring off into space.' Tai's mind started whirling over the small chance of Matt actually liking him. Tai found it odd; he was raised to believe such things, as two guys being more then friends, as bad. But he couldn't bring himself to feel the least bit bothered by the thought of Matt liking guys.... liking him. 'But wait a second what if he does like me...What do I do?' Tai looked back anxiously to see the top of Matts' head in his arms.

It had been, hours since Heero had left.

Duo was sitting in the chair Quatre and Trowa had put him on. Wufei was still with Heero probably yelling. Quatre had tried to cheer Duo up at least a little so he turned on Duos' favorite channel, Cartoon Network. Duo didn't even attain the realization that the television was on he was too deep into his depression and self-doubt.

A commercial came on though that caught his eye. 

'Did you ever just want to get away? Someone you love hurt you? Do you ever feel left out? Well were your tickets out. We'll fly you to our beautiful mountain top resort on our private island paradise where you will be able to relax without the pressures of everyday life.'

Duo smiled widely it was perfect; he was going to go away for a while. Let Heero sulk in his quiet world without him.

Quatre came in after the commercial was over and saw the smile on Duo's face and the familiar glint in his eyes that usually spelled trouble. "Duo what are you planning?" Quatre asked straight out letting his suspicion lace his voice. 

Duo looked to Quatre and gave into an evil little grin. "I'm taking a vacation and your going to help me pay for it!" Duo spoke matter-of-factly.

Goku and Vegeta had gone back to their house to play a few rounds of 'Spelunking Kakarot,' a game Vegeta created I must add. At the moment Vegeta was fast asleep purring contentedly on their bed. Goku was lying next to him watching television. When a commercial caught his eye. It wasn't the cheesy promo but rather the beautiful scenery. He knew he wanted to go. He looked at his sleeping lover and smiled, he'd talk him into going, wasn't that hard to do. "Kakarot, what ever you're thinking no!" Vegeta sleepily grumbled.

"Who me? What makes you think I am thinking anything?" Goku asked feigning innocence.

Vegeta tugged gently on Goku's tail bringing into view, "Whenever you think in bed your tale starts to tickle my nose."

"Well serves you right for sleeping with my tail in your hands now doesn't it?"

Vegeta smiled into his pillow and started stroking his tail running his fingers through the thick fur. Sighing Goku turned off the television and slid down to kiss his Geta-Chan.

'Tai was going to be mad at him, I know he is,' Matt slowly walked home worried to wait for Tai like he usually did, he knew Tai would be mad at him. So he left school as soon as he could, luckily Mister Son's class was the last one of the day so the other students didn't tease him too much.

"Hey Matt wait up!" Matt tensed but stopped anyways, so much for avoiding Tai.

Matt turned to see Tai a little under a block away. Tai smiled when he caught up to Matt. "Baka. Why didn't you wait for me? I had to run all the way here to catch up to you." He said while still smiling at Matt.

Matt was speechless why didn't Tai hit him? Why wasn't he yelling?

"H-hi...Tai, heh heh..." Matt spoke nervously.

Tai cast Matt a sideways glance; he didn't know what was bothering him so much. Maybe it was what Son-san said. He's been known to stare off into space during classes, he's also been yelled at too. "What's wrong Matt?" Tai asked. "You embarrassed about what Son-san said?" 

Matt blushed and Tai knew he was right. "Don't worry about it I always get caught staring off into space. No biggie."

Matt's heart sank, he thought he was just staring off into space. It saved him but Matt wanted to yell at him and tell him he really was staring at him! He couldn't though; he didn't think Tai would like him loving him.

Gohan was bored at the school. He had been teaching there for some years now and it was getting rather redundant. He needed to go do something... Be wild, be Saiya-Jin, but he couldn't. Sighing Gohan flipped channels on the television he had been trying to watch. 'Oh look.' he thought. 'Another resort. Kinda pretty, and remote.'

A shiver raced up Gohan's spine. He felt eyes on him as if he was being watched. Quick to act he jumped off the couch and landed in a defensive fighting stance. "Oh Piccolo! It's you." Gohan immediately straightened and ran to embrace his green lover. "Where have you been? I've been so bored and lonely." Piccolo smiled unconsciously baring his sharp canines at his half-Saiya-jin lover.

"I have been at Dende's look out. I felt an odd twist in the flow of the universe. As if something big is about to happen."

Gohan worried his bottom lip. "Do you think it's serious?" 

"I don't know." pausing Piccolo looked around the room to find something else to talk about his gaze landed on the television. "What were you watching?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo confused for some reason the words didn't want to register. "Huh?" Gohan asked. For answer Piccolo pointed towards the television. "Oh that. Nothing really. Just flipping channels. Nothings on."

"What was that commercial? You seemed so engrossed in."

"It was for a new resort opening, I was thinking how wonderful it would be to go and be free to do what I want." 

Piccolo smiled at Gohan, "Why don't you then?"

That night Gohan called the school to let them know he was going on a much-needed vacation. He also called all the parents to tell them of his departure. Looking to Piccolo, Gohan decided to play a little matchmaker he was going to see about taking some of his students he knew needed "extra help." The parents he called agreed after all it was only for a week, and they were seniors in high school. So he made sure to tell them to have their kids ready and at school by 6 in the morning. Gohan also called his father and Vegeta and asked permission for Goten and Trunks to come away on a little camping trip, and he made arrangements with his lover as well.

Duo was packed and ready to go. With the help of Quatre, Duo was going to be taking a little Vacation. However he did not know that Quatre had made plans with the others including Zechs and Trieze to go too, without letting Duo or Heero know. He knew Heero loved Duo. He needed to convince them both that it was true. Heero was afraid of feelings; years of being turned into a human machine didn't just disappear. 

It was 5:15 when Duo left, everyone else left at 5:30. No one questioned Quatre about where they were going they knew he went in and out of Zero system, occasionally taking a few towns or colonies with him. Not to long after they left 5 women left as well.

"Vegeta lets go please...." Goku begged batting his eyes at Vegeta.

"No!" Vegeta responded quickly. "The kids will be gone and we could have to whole house to ourselves, so no!"

"If we don't go you don't get any for a month!" Goku threatened. Vegeta made a choking sound deep in his throat, he knew he was serious, he went against him once and Goku had made him sleep on the couch for 2 weeks straight. 

"Oh alright. Jeez what I have to put up with...." Vegeta mumble as he packed Goku smiled happily knowing Vegeta would have fun this trip. He did every time.

Matt was extremely nervous he got to go on a trip to a new resort, he didn't mind that, but Tai was going to be there too. Oh god what was he going to do. Luck for him, he supposed. Tai was clueless as to his emotions for him. Thank you God for that. Matt thought. As he packed he realized he wanted Tai to notice him he wanted Tai notice him to think he was sexy and he wanted Tai to Love him as much as he loved Tai.

Determination. That's what he needed, well that, and a little change in wardrobe. Heh. Heh. Heh he thought to himself. Matt unpacked and repacked quickly deciding to pack some clothes he knew made him look sexy. Looking around his room he decided to pack a few other items, such as his CD player and some music, which were mostly love songs that he was going to play. Hoping Tai got the hint. If he even had the courage. 

Tai on the other hand had woken up late so he didn't have time to pay attention to what he packed. The only sure things he grabbed were his toothbrush, deodorant, and some cologne he knew Matt would share if he didn't pack any good clothes, or at least hoped he would.

Tai got to the school just before it was time to leave; Matt was already there, waiting for him. Tai quickly walked to him and sat down, smiling at him. 

Gohan was already there but he was busy in the office. His lover was in front with Goten and Trunks. Goten saw the two boys and decided it would be polite to go introduce himself and Trunks to them. "Trunks-Koi lets go say hi to them." He said pointing out Tai and Matt. Smiling Trunks held out his hand to be pulled along by his lover. "Piccolo?" Shrugging Piccolo followed.

Tai and Matt looked up as the trio made there way over to them. The first thing Tai noticed however was the two with their fingers intertwined. "Hi! I'm Goten; this is my Koibito, Trunks. And that's Piccolo, Gohan's Koi." Trunks and Piccolo both blushed pink.

Tai didn't let the shock show on his face at the rather blatant introduction. He instead plastered on a big smile and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Tai."

Matt however didn't even get fazed by the way Goten was holding onto Trunks. He was more interested in the fact that Piccolo was green and had pointed ears. "Hi I'm Matt… Why are you green?"

The trio laughed, Tai looked at Matt like he just said something inappropriate, he noted that none of them minded so he decided it was ok to wonder. "I'm a Namekian warrior."

"Oh ok…" 'Not again.' Matt thought. Tai noticed Matt swaying and caught him before he could fall to the ground.

At 1 in the afternoon Duo stepped off the small plane that had brought him to his destination. Smiling he looked around and inhaled the sweet mountain air. This is where he needed to be.

Gohan, with his 2 students, brother, brothers' friend, and lover, all walked down a long ramp to find their bus. It was 1:15 when they got to the line for the bus there was only one person already in line. He looked back and smiled at the newly arrived group.

At approximately 1:25 Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Zechs and Trieze, all climbed out of Quatre's private jet. Quatre led them to where the bus would be to pick them up. At the same time 2 men landed in line behind them. The taller of the two smiled, while the shorter just glared at them. He caught Heero's eye and the two continued to glare at each other. Quatre smiled nervously back at the tall one. Something flickered in the corner of his range of vision, turning he noticed the new arrivals had tails.

At 1:30 Relena, Dorothy, Lady Une, Sora, and Mimi arrived. Relena had a pink limo waiting to pick her up not bothering with looking for Heero or any of the other people the five women got in the limo and were taken to the resort.

The bus arrived promptly at 1:45 Duo was the first to enter the bus. The driver, a young woman with black hair and burgundy eyes, around 23, looked Duo up and down and winked at him. Duo smiled hugely and walked to a seat in the back. Gohan came in next, followed closely by Piccolo. The bus driver looked up into the black eyes of the green man. He smiled baring his fangs at her, she gulped in return Gohan turned to see his lover pestering the driver and rolled his eyes.

"Piccolo, come on. Leave the poor woman alone." Gohan said smiling. Piccolo smiled back and caught up to him, they sat with Duo in the back of the bus. They were used to endless chattering.

Goten and Trunks came in next heading to sit with them in the back. Then the pilots came in, they didn't notice Duo in the back, chattering away happily, and lastly Goku and Vegeta got on unnoticed, not noticing said chatterbox, or kids. Well at least her plan had worked…they were all here, all gorgeous guys, although the girls were missing. The driver sighed she waited a few more minutes before starting on her way.

Matt and Tai had sat toward the front of the bus. Looking around the bus at all the different people Tai noticed the varying hairstyles, the many shades; at the back of the bus he saw his teacher and his teachers lover… 'Still cant get over that' he thought. Then he noticed the animated chestnut haired girl, he noticed her long thick braid first then her big violet eyes that sparkled as she talked. "Hey Matt, did you packed right?" Matt laughed and said of course. "Well, I don't know what I packed, and if I didn't pack anything I could wear could I borrow something of yours?" Tai laughed nervously. Matt stopped and looked at him. 

"You want to borrow some of my clothes?" He asked. Matt nearly fell out of his seat, thinking about Tai wearing some of the clothes he had packed.

Tai smiled and shook his head. "Please. With whipped cream and a cherry on top." he pleaded playfully.

Matt closed his eyes and inwardly groaned at the picture of Tai covered in whipped cream. Thoughts of licking said whipped cream were filling his dirty mind. Matt snapped out of it when he felt Tai tapping his arm. "You ok, Ya-man?" 

Matt forced a smile and shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Vegeta was scanning the bus when he saw a blonde spiky haired kid with his eyes closed, he could sense the silent groan and could probably picture what the boy was thinking about. Vegeta smirked. He looked to the boy's dark haired companion. Hmm, I wonder if he even knows what his friend is thinking about doing to him. He was about to continue his roaming when Goku touched him.

"What are you smiling at, Koi?" He asked sweetly. 

"I was wondering if that boy knows what his blonde companion is thinking about." Vegeta answered truthfully turning back to the two, he caught the blonde boys' eye and smirked, he watched him turn bright red and look away. 

Goku looked too and smiled. "Vegeta it's not nice to tease people." he said lightly swapping Vegeta on the arm. 

"So what? Who says I'm nice." He asked, teasingly kissing Goku's nose.

Heero was in his seat glowering at the people around him. Quatre and Trowa were in front of him holding hands and flirting. Wufei and Zechs were across from him and he had to share a seat with Trieze. Heero sighed. Trieze raised an eyebrow at him. Heero glared at him. Trieze just shrugged. Heero sighed again, and the process repeated again and again all the way to the resort.

The Bus slowed to a stop in front of a very large estate. It appeared to have many rooms. Every one on the bus stared out their windows at the place. It was huge. The only ones not impressed with the size were Trowa and Quatre they were more impressed with the beauty of the place. They smiled at each other glad they remembered to get their flute and violin. 

Everybody piled out of the bus as fast as possible. They wanted to stretch their legs and explore the place in front of them.

As everyone made it off the bus people started to go into little groups. Duo stayed with Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. Matt, and Tai stayed with each other. Goku and Vegeta stayed together. Trieze and Zechs grabbed Wufei on either arm. Quatre and Trowa grabbed Heero and went with Wufei's bunch.

Vegeta smiled at Goku sweetly and silently thanked him with his eyes for making him come. Goku just smiled back.

Relena and the other girls had been there for a while when they heard the bus pull up. She along with her new and old friends went outside to greet them. 

Heero was just starting to loosen up a little when he heard the unmistakably shrill voice call his name. "HHHHHEEEEERRRROOOOO...." Every boy within a 5-mile radius shivered at the sound. Wufei's little ponytail went strait and frizzed. Quatre's left eye was beginning to get a little tick and he looked like he was going to go zero right there. 'Oh shit!' Trowa thought as he grabbed his lover and kissed him before it got worse. Luckily Quatre calmed a little. 

Duo froze when he heard it, looking around he finally notices the pilots including one Heero Yuy.

"INJUSTICE!" Duo yelled stealing Wufei's phrase.

The Son's, Piccolo and Trunks looked at him confused. Wufei hearing someone use his line looked to see whom it was spotting Duo staring at Heero. Wufei gave Quatre a glare equaling Heero's death glare.

Goku and Vegeta looked for the one who spoke as well saw Duo then noticed his sons, Vegeta's son, and Piccolo. "Kisama." He whispered. Vegeta looks at him then where he was looking and saw the 4 as well.

Vegeta's anger caused his ki to flare and the 4 warriors started searching for the power and noticed Vegeta and Goku. Gohan sweat dropped Goten laughed Trunks crossed him arms and glared like his father would and Piccolo stayed as he was.

Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy looked at the crazy girl running towards some guy that came with them on the bus. Looking back toward the house they noticed Sora and Mimi and sweat dropped hanging their heads. "Why me?" Matt whispered.

As all the females found their groups Goku and Vegeta went to their sons. Duo had been dragged away by the braid by Heero moments before.

"So this is where you were planning on going?" Goku asked. "Damn I should have known. Oh well.

"I didn't know you and Vegeta liked to go camping." looking around he added. "Sort of." 

Goku laughed. "Yeah we go out a lot."

"It seems like your little friend was taken out of here quickly. What did he do?" Vegeta asked smirking. 

~

Everyone was finally settled into a room some with friends others single.

Heero made Duo stay with him. Wufei, Trieze and Zechs had the room next door if Heero tried anything. Goku and Vegeta had their own room. Goten and Trunks had theirs. Piccolo stayed with Gohan. Quatre had Trowa. Tai shared with Matt, to a mixture of his horror and delight.Joe and Izzy quickly went to their room together.

Relena, Dorothy, Lady Une, Sora, and Mimi, all shared a large room.

~Down by the bank with the hanky panky...~

The next morning after breakfast everyone decided to go out and walk around. Gohan and Piccolo went to go meditate in the forest. Goten and Trunks decided to go swimming in the lake. Goku found his soul mates in Duo and Tai. Joe and Izzy decided to stay inside. The girls all went and lay by the lake sun bathing. Wufei was doing kata's while Trieze and Zechs watched fascinated. Trowa and Quatre were off playing music around the lake somewhere.

Vegeta stood with Heero both just glared at each other like there was no tomorrow. Vegeta was wearing his usual blue spandex but instead of armor he had a denim jacket with a Capsule Corp. label on it. Heero was wearing his blue spandex and green tank. Matt looked around and decided to go stand with the spandex-wearing-glarers. "Hi." Matt said feeling a little uncomfortable. He was wearing a pair of bike shorts, resembling Heero's and a black tank.... very similar to Heero's...hmm I wonder.

Vegeta and Heero looked over to see him. He looked nervous they realized and stopped glaring for a bit, to talk to see what he needed. "Yo..." Vegeta said. 

"Hey...." Heero said, opting not to use his infamous 'hn.'

"I was a...wondering...why you two were.... g-glaring at each other." Matt stammered. 

Vegeta laughed. "I am the prince of all Saiya-Jins. Its only natural to glare at everyone." Matt noticed the swishing tail but decided not to ask.

Heero now opted to use his "Hn." in response to Vegeta's vainness. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at him.

Matt was starting to feel a little less uncomfortably around the two. "You were watching me on the bus yesterday, why?" He asked. 

Vegeta smirked as he spoke. "I was seeing who was all on the bus and I noticed your reaction to that boy. I was wondering if he knew. Or if even you knew." 

Matt was bright red, when Vegeta finished, on the verge of passing out.

Heero popped up now asking Vegeta "What reaction?"

Vegeta explained what he saw. Matt was beet red and getting redder every minute. Heero chuckled a little. "So you like him, ne? Or do you always react like that?"

"Yes. I like him." Matt said thinking they might disprove of him liking another guy, being that he's a guy himself.

Before the conversation could get any more embarrassing for Matt, Goku, Tai, and Duo walked up. Goku was wearing his usual orange gi pants with a blue shirt not wanting to wear the orange top, Duo was wearing a pair of black riding pants and a priests shirt complete with white color, Matt let his eyes roam over Tai's body noticing the way his black pants clung to his legs and other parts, he was also wearing a tank, except his was white.

Immediately Goku walked over and gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. "I heard my little Veggie-Chan laughing and I had to know why." Goku said playfully.

Duo just turned his back on Heero his long braid almost hitting him in the face. Tai winked at Matt conspiratorially. Heero sighed, walked over to Duo and picked him up, and carried him over to the forest. Goku and Tai smiled.

Tai was about to turn and ask Matt to go for a walk with him when Sora waltzed up with Mimi and Relena. "Hi Tai. Wanna go swimming with us." Sora asked batting her eyelashes at him. Both boys thought they were going to be sick. Sora was wearing a pink shirt with off white pants. 

Relena wore an unusual grayish-pink sweater and a purple skirt, looked around. "Where did Heero go?"

All the guys shrugged their shoulders knowing that she was unwanted among the two. "No thanks Sora. Matt and I have to go do something in our room for awhile." Tai lied. Matt was looking at him strangely.

"Oh." Sora pouted.

Mimi looked at Matt then at Tai and knew what was going on but she kept her mouth shut.

Lady Une and Dorothy were walking around the lake listening to the sounds of Trowa and Quatre playing. Violin seemed to be playing a lilting song. While the flute, a somewhat upbeat less saddening sound. Dorothy looked at Une. "You know it's scary sometimes when you think of those two and how well they seemed to relate to each other."

Lady Une laughed. "I thought you said they were cute together."

"They do but it's scary to." Dorothy paused not knowing what to say. "Une..."

"Hmm?"

"What is your First name?"

"Ann."Lady Une giggled at the sound of her name.

"What? I think it's a beautiful name." Dorothy and Lady Une stopped to look into the others eyes. 

Duo was struggling against Heero's shoulder screaming to be put down. However one swat of Heero's hand quieted him up and caused him to shudder. 

Heero felt the shudder, and smiled to himself. When he decided they were far enough and deep enough in the forest. Heero set Duo on to his butt.

"Itaiiii." Duo whined. Duo was about to give Heero a piece of his mind, when Heero's eyes stopped him. They were dark, full of desire and something deeper, and perfect. Heero walked over and stood behind Duo. Taking Duo's braid in hand Heero started to undo the carefully woven hair. "Heero...." It came out in the barest of whispers but he had heard it. Leaning forward slightly he kissed the nape of Duo's neck. Shivering at the contact. Duo's mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. 

"I am a fool Duo. I didn't mean what I did." Heero let Duo's loose hair fall around his shoulders. "You.... scared me. I scared myself."

Duo was trying to look straight into his eyes, intently searching for the truth. "Why Heero? Why were you afraid?"

"You know how Dr. J raised me...To not feel to be perfect. When you told me you loved me I was scared of that love. I was scared of my love. It was something I had never felt before. But I did I felt something and it was scary, I was not meant to feel." Heero got a far off look in his eyes. "Ever since I met you, I have been learning new feelings. Love was always there but I didn't know what it was." 

Duo smiled at Heero. "So what are you trying to say?"

"Ai shiteru, Duo. I love you." Heero was whispering in his ear. Duo almost had a coronary, before he turned and glomped Heero.

Izzy was warm where he was snuggled up against Joe in bed. Joe looked down at his Koi and smiled. "So when are we going to tell Matt and Tai?"

"When they realize about each other first." Izzy mumbled. Joe laughed at how cute Izzy looked.

Their safe little cocoon was interrupted by a loud wail-like moan. Both boys scrambled out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes.

Almost everyone in the resort turned as one when they heard the loud wailing moan...Everyone that is except, the pilots and the Saiya-Jin. 

Joe and Izzy came stumbling down from the estate in a panic. Both boys' clothes were greatly messed up. Vegeta howled with laughter.

Relena and her new little clique walked over and sniffed at the boys disdainfully. Dorothy walked over and smacked her in the back of the head. Lady Une followed suit smacking Relena again and Sora. Mimi was stifling her laughter.

Everyone at the resort laughed at the so-called 'princess.' Relena stormed off followed closely by Sora dragging Mimi. "What was that sound?" Izzy asked looking around.

At that moment Duo and Heero came walking out of the forest. Duo had a huge smile on his face; Heero was holding Duo's braid possessively, a sated smirk on his face.

"That would have been Duo...." Wufei spoke up, seeing them.

"And Heero..." Quatre added, smiling.

"You look happy..." Zechs murmured. To Heero and Duo.

Duo blushed at the knowing glances he got from his fellow pilots and his new friends.

Tai knew that a lot of the people he met were gay but he didn't think they would have the guts to have sex outside in the middle of the day. 'I wish that me and Matt were that close.' A small voice in the back of his mind said. "Where the hell did that come from?" He whispered to himself. He didn't notice Vegeta watching him, and smirking.

~Rain. Rain. 

That night after everybody came in to sleep it started to rain, a lot.

"Piccolo-San when did you realize that you loved me?" Gohan asked snuggling close to the green alien.

Piccolo looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking. "Well...I am not sure, to tell the truth...I knew you since you were four. But even with you at that young age, you brought me out of my shell of evil. I was planning your father's demise. Then after spending a year with you I no longer cared about your father I was more concerned with what you were doing I was more concerned about keeping an eye on you. I never knew that we would end up as we are now...."

Gohan smiled up at him. "So you were with me that whole year, not just the last six months...I knew I could feel you near.... that's why I wasn't as worried about dying I was more worried that you would leave me. I looked up to you. I knew you would save me."

Piccolo leaned his head forward and kissed Gohan on the temple.

"Trowa.... Do you think we did the right thing dragging Heero here, even though we knew Duo was here?" Quatre asked.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at him, he had no idea Duo was here but seeing the look on his little ones face he sighed and spoke softly to him. "Yes it was. They belong together." Trowa paused a moment before continuing. "Like you and I belong together. You remember the first time that we met, it is similar to how Heero and Duo first met, but they were a little more violent."

Quatre smiled remembering Trowa coming out of his Gundam with his arms in the air, even though he surrendered first.

: We will forgo visiting Goku and Vegeta's room for a while...they are a little busy:

Matt was sitting on a small stool looking out of his and Tai's window. It was beautiful outside in the rain, but he couldn't see it, he was too deep in thought. 'Tai.... Why can't I tell you how I feel.'

Tai was lying down on the big bed he and Matt had to share. He was watching Matt. 'I wonder why he's not talking.... Usually he talks my ears off when were alone.'

"Matt?"

"Huh. Oh yeah Tai?" Matt turned around to look at Tai.

"What are you thinking about?"

Softly and before he could stop himself he whispered. "You."

Tai was shocked. 'Why was Matt thinking about him? 'Matt mentally kicked himself for that. "Oh."

Wufei was lying in the middle of a very rumpled bed Trieze on one side Zechs on the other. Wufei snuggled in between his lovers sighing contentedly.

"Was it wise for Quatre to meddle like that?" Zechs asked his drowsing lovers.

Wufei's eyes cracked open to look at Zechs. "Why not? It did them both justice I see nothing wrong with justice being served."

Trieze was not listening to his lovers; he was paying more attention to the rain outside. He had a foreboding feeling that they weren't going anywhere to soon, but he just thought of the extra time he would be able to stay with his Dragon and Rose.

Relena was in a foul mood. Heero was in his room with that stupid Duo, and he wasn't with her! The nerve of that baka. Screaming his head off making people think he and Heero were together. 'As if.' her mind screamed. 

Sora watched the brooding Relena. And smiled to herself relieved that Tai wasn't gay like Heero. She knew Matt was from the way he watched guys more then girls. She needed to get Tai away from him as soon as possible.

Mimi, Dorothy, and Lady Une were on the bed talking. "How long before Tai realizes that Matt likes him?" Dorothy asked quietly.

Mimi just shrugged. "Hope it's soon. Before Sora does something she will regret." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mimi asked. "So what's with Relena?"

Dorothy sighed. "She has problems...."

"And is Delusional...." Une added.

"She was the first on earth to meet Heero. He threatened to kill her many times but he has always been stopped. On one of his first attempts is where he met Duo." Dorothy chuckled. "I think it was love at first shot."

"Shot?" Mimi asked surprised.

"Yep. Duo actually saved Relena's life, by shooting Heero in the arm and leg.... I am sure he wishes he hadn't...everyday he is reminded of his mistake. I was hired to follow her. Unfortunately, she likes to follow Heero. He saved her once too. I think he was seeing Duo when he did it." Dorothy paused smiling a little.

"Heero was trained to not show any emotions, and kill anyone who sees him. Duo destroyed years of work in a matter of days...." Lady Une spoke from her spot lying behind Dorothy.

"So why didn't they come here alone?" Mimi was very interested in the two boys story. It was like a mixed up fairy tale.

"You see Quatre has a huge house most people he met during the war live with him, the pilots, Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei, Wufei's lovers, Trieze and Zechs, Sally Poe, myself, Une, and Relena." at the last the three girls made a face.

"Wufei has two lovers?" With curiosity lacing her voice.

"Yea. They were enemies at one time, I worked with Trieze, so did Zechs for a while, but he joined with the other pilots. He assumed his real name as well, Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Peacecraft?" Shock.

Lady Une and Dorothy laughed. "Yes he is Relena's brother.... that's why he goes by Zechs. Again." The three girls shuddered, then laughed.

"And what pray-tell is so funny?" From one Relena Peacecraft.

Looking between each other. "Nothing!" They laughed.

Goten and Trunks were lying in separate beds thinking. Trying to break the charged silence. Trunks shifted uncomfortably. "Goten..."

"Yea Trunks?"

He was frozen and couldn't think of anything to say... "Who owns this place? Where are the servants and stuff?"

Goten sat up, disappointed, but realized Trunks had a valid point. "I'm not sure the only person other then the people that were on the bus was the bus driver."

Silence again. It was oppressive to say the least. Then they heard it. It was a song. It seemed to float on the wind.

'I hear the song that someone sings

Mysterious as the gentle breeze

I hear the words and I head them now 

Bright against the moon-swept scene

I hear them now, as I never could

Bright as life that's already gone

No one sees me standing here

And no one even cares to head my words

I hear it now it's the angels crying 

Begging for my return to them

It seems to call me across the seas

Following through the gentle breeze'

Every person in the estate stopped what he or she was doing. Time seemed to freeze.


End file.
